Bowser (Morphers: The Movie)
Bowser '''also known as '''Bruce Wayne, is a character in Morphers: The Movie. Appearance As Bowser is a human with distorted proportions, he is larger than a normal guy. Bowser has red shaggy hair and he is always angry. He is super muscular. Bowser is capable of holding human accessories, and their feet. He wears no pants and has giant feet 2 feet long and 3 feet wide. Bower's body is colored yellow. He is exactly the same as the Wampa and the Cave Troll, both in size and being able to hold people by their legs. Background Bruce Wayne was working on recreating the super soldier antidote (which created Captain Murica) with gamma actinide. Convinced that he had recreated the super soldier antidote, he tested it on himself, which involved exposing his body to deadly levels of gamma actinide. As a result, he became a giant yellow troll, which murdered his wife Liz Madison and her dad, Sergeant Madison. Sergeant Madison needed Bruce as a weapon for the soldiers, and pursued him across the planet for a year. He finally located Bruce at a sarsaparilla factory in Brazil, using newly recruited veteran Emil Blocks to track and tame Bruce. However, Bowser smashed the factory, and fled. Wayne went to find data held by Liz, was reunited with her and retrieved the data. This lead to a fight at Oxford University between Bowser and Sergeant Madison, which resulted in Emil being slaughtered. Bowser ran away with Liz in his arms after he protected her from a chopter firing at him. Bruce and Liz then traveled to San Francisco to find Doctor Sam Sterns in order to cure his "condition". Stern's formula was successful, but it only suppressed Bowser within. Emil and Sergeant Madison arrived and kidnapped Bruce. Emil, who was already enhanced by the supersoldier antidote in him, added Bruce's blood into him and became the Mutant. As the Mutant, Emil left a trail of destruction on the roads of Harlem immediately after, prompting Bruce to turn into Bowser to fight him and protect the people of the city. He combated the Mutant and won, murdering him. He ran away from a news chopper. Later, Wayne was recruited by the Black Widow and Nick Fury to help locate the stolen Tesseract (Cosmic Cube), and to be a part of a team called the Avengers, which also consists of Captain Murica, Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow and Hawkeye. However, he was not supposed to be there to fight as Bowser but merely follow the Tesseract's trail because it let off gamma actinide, which Bruce was an expert in the field of. Tony Starktried to talk Bruce into using Bowser as a hero, to which he disagreed. During the attack on the Helicarrier, Bruce Bowsers out, clashing with both Widow and Thor in his anger. Fury then orders a jet to open fire on Bowser, causing him to attack the jet and be thrown off into a building on the ground far below. After being knocked unconscious by the fall and turning back into Wayne as a result, he decided to head toward Stark Tower and rejoin the others. After Loki and the Chitauri attacked, he turned back into Bowser and is ordered simply by Captain Murica to "smash". Bowser ultimately defeated "puny god" Loki and saved Iron Man from falling to his death. Bruce is then seen driving off with Stark after Thor left with Loki as his prisoner. Tony later recounted his trauma with Aldrich Killian/The Mandarin, but Wayne fell asleep and informed him that he wasn't that kind of doctor. Category:Characters